Kelsey Taylor
'Kelsey Taylor '''is a British-Hongkonger who is the chief engineer and CEO of Taylor Aviation, the largest employer outside of mainland China, as well as a major investor in tech companies like EAGLE Engineering of Japan. Her ties to such groups would lend herself a piece of the action by creating Colon II. Character History Childhood Kelsey Taylor was born on a winter's morning in Port Issac, North Cornwall, England, United Kingdom in the year 2000. She grew up in the beautiful, shanty-filled, cliffside village. The world only saw Port Issac as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doc_Martin ''Doc Martin] and the home of the Fisherman's Friends, and she only saw a world that was stuck in the past. Her genius got her into University of Warwick at only 16, and a specialization in aviation by 23. While conducting her studies, she was planning on emigrating to Hong Kong to help boost the booming market. Arrival in Hong Kong With a final boost of support, she was able to start her company, and quickly got a turnaround on her investments from area airlines (mostly those from the One World Alliance). Her lucky strike soon got the attention of all of China, and friends in the tech field, of which she was studying in her spare time. For her 26th birthday, she decided to hold a competition to find an apprentice and help them achieve greatness. Over the following nine months, she received many applicants and their innovative ideas. She ended up choosing Yi Chin, an imaginative 13 year-old from the rural farmlands of China. In Loco Parentis A few months after the arrival of her apprentice, her parents died in a car crash and decided to gain custody of them. It was also reveled to her that Yi was in touch with the Sentai Core. Taylor's side studies began to take center stage as the Chin's began to get active in the city state's clubs and activities. Bao would join scouting and Yi took an interest in the futbol team. When Bao got the change of a lifetime to go to the World Jamboree in Tokyo, he dragged her and his sister into it Scoutranger to be added Junkairanger vs Scoutranger In the spring of 2030, Kelsey put together a Space Camp event for the Districts of Hong Kong. However, the festivities were in danger from the space outlaw Arbella jr. With the help of the 10 Scoutrangers and 7 Junkairangers, her plans ended up being a success. Personality Kelsey is smart, energetic, and focused. She always looks for the next big innovation. With her understanding of the Sentai Core, she began to design the Daipatchi, which she says was the hardest thing she ever had to make. Relationships * Unknown Mother * Unknown Father * Yi Chin-apprentice (China Dragon) * Bao Chin-In Loco Parentis of * Colon II-Master Notes * Her name comes from 2 Yellow Power Rangers ** Kelsey Winslow/Lightspeed Yellow (GO Yellow) ** Taylor Earhardt/Wild Force Yellow (Gao Yellow) * She is the first character to come from the UK, followed by David Caphaldi, the series red ranger * Kelsey being a genius from a small town is a mirror to Yi * She wears every ranger color of the past, plus bronze, at some point in the show ** With Gold, Silver, and Rainbow not being used in Scoutranger Category:Mentors Category:Sentai Mentor Category:WWW Scoutranger Category:In loco parentis Category:Lemurseighteen